tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Beholder
}|GetValue= }| | name = Beholder | hp = 260 | exp = 170 | ratio = 0.654 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | isboss = no | creatureclass = Magical Creatures | primarytype = Beholders | abilities = Melee (0-5), Fireball (0-45), Heavy Magic Missile (0-45), Stalagmite (0-45), Death Missile (0-50), Distance Life Drain (0-45), Distance Mana Drain (0-35), Summon 0-6 Skeletons. | maxdmg = 235 (without summons) | immuneto = Earth Damage, Invisibility | strongagainst = Ice Damage (-20%) | weakagainst = Fire Damage (+10%) | sounds = "You've got the look!"; "Let me take a look at you."; "Eye for eye!"; "I've got to look!"; "Here's looking at you!" | behavior = The beholder will back away from its opponent, trying to keep a distance from the target while using a variety of spells, and usually summons skeletons which will attempt to surround the attacker. After Update 8.0, its combo is lower, but still lethal. | notes = Beholders give good loot and are profitable for skilled players to kill at low levels. They are one of the four sources of the Beholder Shield, which is therefore a relatively rare item. | location = Thais Ancient Temple, Hidden beholder cave north of Thais, Mount Sternum Undead Cave, Desert Dungeon, Hellgate, Fibula Dungeon, Black Knight's Villa, Edron Hero Cave before Dragons, Eastern Drefia, Folda hidden cave, Maze of Lost Souls, way to Mintwallin, before Kazordoon city entrance, abandoned building east of Venore, Venore Green Claw Swamp, north of the Amazon Camp in Venore, Below Point of No Return in Outlaw Camp, Vandura, Triangle Tower Underground, Hidden single spawn cave north of Port Hope depot, Dark Cathedral, Shadow Tomb, Ancient Ruins Tomb, Tarpit Tomb, Mountain Tomb, Peninsula Tomb and Oasis Tomb. | strategy = Knight: Chase down the beholder and attack it. If you get surrounded by skeletons, a direct path will be difficult, so quickly kill the skeletons and break through rather than trying to navigate around them. Another way is to wait for it to approach behind the corner and then attack it. It is easily killed in about 3-6 hits with a weapon skill of over 55 and a decent weapon e.g. Dwarven Axe) Paladins: at level 14 or higher can just shoot it from a distance with a distance skill of 50+, using 1 or 2 Mana Potions can easily kill a lone beholder. At level 9 with a good distance skill, a paladin can kill a lone beholder, but it would be a waste because you will waste many mana potions. Druids and Sorcerers: You should shoot the beholder from a distance, with either Wands or any shooting runes as the case may be. Be prepared to use some Great Fireball if you have several skeletons attacking you. Sorcerers can kill these at level 13 using the Wand of Dragonbreath, using 0-5 Mana Potions if there is only one beholder, but this is often a waste. Druids will spend more at Level 13, because they are strong against ice damage. Sorcerers of level 18 or higher may find Fire Wave and/or Flame Strike in combination with Fireball or Great Fireball runes an effective way to hunt beholders, due to their weakness to Fire Damage. | loot = 0-60 gp, Bag, Longsword, Morning Star, Wooden Shield, Spellbook, Steel Shield (semi-rare), Two Handed Sword (semi-rare), Beholder Eye (rare), Mana Potion (rare), Terra Rod (rare), Beholder Shield (very rare). (Loot Statistics) |}} From TibiaWiki, a Wikia wiki.